The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and specifically to bicycle frames that can be converted from a dropout adapted to receive a wheel axle of one size to a wheel axle of a different size.
Bicycles are available in a variety of different wheel sizes. For example, wheels can be designated with diameters of 26 inch, 27 inch, or 700 mm. In addition, wheels can come with different-sized axles having lengths such as 135 mm or 140 mm and diameters of 10 mm or 12 mm.
It is often desirable to convert a bicycle frame from accommodating a wheel of one size to a wheel of another size. For example, it might be desirable to convert a frame from receiving a rear wheel with a 135 mm axle spacing to a wheel with a 140 mm axle spacing.